Desperate Times Lead to Desperate Measures
by ElektraMackenzie
Summary: Never did she think that she would come to a no good gang leader, of all people for help. Was she crazy? Probably. [Rated M because it's Class of 1984] [Peter Stegman/OC]


**A/N: Seeing the lack of 'Class of 1984' fics on this site, I've decided to write one. It's not a popular film of the 80s but I really like it. For those who haven't seen it the full movie is on YouTube and here is a plot summary for you lazy little fucks; **_Andrew "Andy" Norris, is a music teacher who takes a job at a big city high school. The first day he walks into class, he faces trouble, and trouble is personified by Stegman, the brilliant but crazed leader of the high school gang. Stegman dresses as a cross between a punk rocker and a Hell's Angel. He terrorizes half the school with his violence and mesmerizes the other half with his charisma. He also happens to be a brilliant musician. King tries to deal with him, reason with him, outthink him, and even outmuscle him, but the kid is strong, smart, and mean. The other teachers and the school officials have mostly surrendered to the reign of terror._

**Disclaimer: Bitch. I don't own Class of 1984.**

* * *

There was graffiti covering every single bit of the school. Jennifer didn't think that there was a single wall that didn't have graffiti on it. All in all, the school was a piece of shit. Boy, was she going to love her time in here. It was full of racists, bullies, you name it. If anything, there was nothing more she hated than a racist.

There were cops at the entrance, checking if any students had switchblades or any other weapons on them. Some of them were let go, the cops pretending that they hadn't seen them. Jennifer was felt up by the cop who was 'checking her for a lethal weapon', she had to hold herself from lashing out, knowing that it would only get her into trouble.

She spotted a man with a beard, standing next to an older man. She couldn't help but think he was good-looking. She was pretty sure he was a teacher, judging the folder he had in his hand.

Peter was near his locker with Patsy beside him. His eyes had caught the new girl. And damn, was she something to look at. He still hadn't take his eyes of the silky black hair that lacked the usual teasing of a hairbrush that most girls did nor did he take his eyes of her emerald green eyes. His eyes greedily roamed the rest of her figure that was, unfortunately covered with a pair of skinny jeans and a full sleeved top, unlike Patsy's, who had the shortest crop top with a short skirt on. He motioned Patsy to go talk to her.

"New girl!" A girl with tinted pink bangs straightly falling on her forehead yelled out. Jennifer ignored her. Her name was most definitely not 'new girl'.

The girl wouldn't let up. "Hey! Sweetcheeks, I'm talkin' to you!" She stomped up to the new girl.

Jennifer spun around, her lips curling into a snarl. "Oh, you were, were you? Well, first things first, my name is Jennifer not 'new girl'. And secondly, I don't want to talk you."

Peter had been watching the interaction between Patsy and Jennifer with amusement in his eyes. The girl had spunk. Well so did Deneen but this one didn't look like an ugly dyke. He went and stood next to Patsy when he saw that she was getting riled up. "Hey Patsy, who's your friend?"

Patsy glared at Jennifer when she turned her attention towards Peter. "I'm pretty sure her 'friend' is capable of introducing herself."

Peter smirked. "What are you waiting for then? Christmas?"

"Fuck you." Jennifer spat out at him as his smirk widened. "Maybe later babe."

She growled at him, making Patsy cling onto him and glare at her even more.

He didn't bother to hold back his moan at the sound. "Oh baby, you keep growling like that and I'm gonna blow my load in my pants." His smirk never faltered as Patsy giggled.

Jennifer was about to growl at him again but thought against it and turned to walked away only to have him grab her wrist pulling her towards him. "You never did tell me your name." He murmured softly against her ear.

"Jennifer Yates." She pushed him away ignoring the butterflies in her stomach.

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss. Yates. The name's Peter. Peter Stegman." He grinned at her.

How could one person be an asshole one minute and a charismatic gentleman the next? If anyone knew charisma it was Jennifer. She had used it countless times in her life for both males and females, with it being effective on both sexes.

If this was Stegman's game, she was certainly not backing out. Jennifer Yates did not back out from a challenge, even if the challenge wasn't exactly spoken. She stepped closer to him, making Patsy narrow her eyes dangerously at her. She brought her small, dainty hand to the back of his head, gently pulling him down to her height. Her mouth hovered over his right ear, her voice taking on a more sultry tone than usual, "Likewise, Mr. Stegman."

She pulled away to see that his eyes were shut and his breathing irregular. "I'll see you later." She walked off, making sure to add a light sway to her hips and a smirk on her face.

"Who was that?" Barnyard, one of the members of his gang asked. They had finally arrived at school.

"Some new bitch." Patsy gritted out, her anger from earlier still present. Peter was silent not bothering to agree or disagree with the statement even when the gang looked at him expectantly.

Fallon was the one to break the silence. "We've gone down a few sluts."

Peter rolled his eyes. "Find some new ones. Or I'll find some new guys." His voice indicated that he didn't want them to talk any further.

He walked off, his thoughts lingering around a certain dark haired beauty and leaving them to follow him.

Apparently his gang didn't take the no talking hint because Drugstore then continued to say, "How about that new girl? Seems pretty timid to me. She'll scare real easily."

Pretty timid, my ass. Peter thought with a smirk, his thoughts once again occupied by her.

"Is that a yeah?" Barnyard grinned at their leader.

"You're not touching that one. She's mine. Understand? I don't want you touching her." Peter snarled out, causing Patsy to narrow her eyes at him maliciously and the others to nod their heads obediently. "Got it."

Peter looked at Patsy, aware of her bisexual streak. She rolled her eyes. "Got it."

"Good." He went off to his homeroom, knowing that he was about to get a mouthful off of 'teacher teacher' for being late. He didn't know why he was complaining. At least he showed up to school.

"Why are you late?" Andrew Norris was fed up of the different times that Peter turned up at. Sometimes he didn't even bother to turn up for registration and disrupted the music class he was supposed to be in.

"No reason." He went to take a seat by Arthur, a geeky looking boy with a funny haircut.

Jennifer walked into the room, her eyes taking in the classroom and the students. Her eyes finally met the teacher's. It was one of the teachers from earlier.

"Can I help you?" He enquired.

"I'm new here, it says that I've got a music lesson with Mr. Norris." She stated confidently.

"Well, that's me. What's your name?"

"Jennifer Yates." She answered him.

He smiled at her. "You play anything Miss. Yates?"

She looked uncomfortable for a second before reluctantly telling him that she played the electric guitar as well as the guitar and was still in the middle of learning how to play the piano. She still couldn't play any difficult music, only the intermediate pieces.

"Okay. I'll see what I can find." He smiled once again, leaving the classroom.

Going to sit down, she saw that Stegman was sat at the piano seat, without Patsy. He gave her a wink making her smirk at him, before taking the seat that was furthest from him.

* * *

**Should I continue? Any ideas? Could definitely use some ideas. **

**Elektra.**


End file.
